


strøm imperium erő

by TheOnlyHuman



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Angel of Death Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, BAMF Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Blood God Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Deity Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Eret Needs A Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Eret-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Gods, Herobrine - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, King Eret (Video Blogging RPF), More tags to be added, Not Canon Compliant, Protective Eret (Video Blogging RPF), There's demigods and true gods, They/Them pronouns for Eret, Traitor Eret (Video Blogging RPF), diety Eret, emperor Eret, idk - Freeform, it/its pronouns for herobrine, magic and gods au, not really - Freeform, not sure if that applies here but I just seen that tag and I'm screaming, tyrant Eret
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29894682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlyHuman/pseuds/TheOnlyHuman
Summary: Eret is offered a little more than a throne in return for betraying their friends. This offer comes from someone not even the oldest tomes speak of, ancient writers too afraid to whisper its name in fear of curse.or,When Eret gets the throne they take kingship a step too far.Tyrant/Emperor Eret au + magic/gods
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> things to understand :
> 
> 1\. the servers of mc are all combined onto one big world, much like ours. the country's are defined by where the one server starts and where another begins. It's called the Continent. 
> 
> 2\. magic/gods are real here but there are a limited few who have access to magic/are gods.
> 
> 3\. everyone knows of the existence of the gods and magic
> 
> 4\. having access to magic doesn't immediately make one a god. methods for becoming a god will be later revealed

Under his mask, Dream licked his lips. He stood alone, trees to his left and trees to his right. A few hundred feet away was Punz, the man hunched down in some bush or hanging off a branch with his bow and arrow ready. Before him stood Eret; a bumbling fool who would give up friends for power.

 _A good bargain,_ Dream thought, knowing he'd already quelled this rebellion. An inside mole was all he needed and here it was, being handed to him on a silver platter. He felt every bit like George in this very moment, his every want answered, his every need met.

Although, one of the many differences between he and George was that George didn't care, bound hand in hand with an apathy so cold it could burn, whilst Dream sometimes felt as though he cared _too much_. 

"Do we have a deal?" He broached, tilting his head down to make the mask shine off the candlestick that burned between himself and Eret. It was late, the moon hidden behind wispy but dull clouds, prompting a hushed meeting in the woods surrounding the rebel base, L'Manberg.

Apparently Eret had grown weary of being starved. Their gaunt cheeks and tilted stance was word enough even if they did not say their reasoning. Dream had to commend himself; even a thousand years later, people still needed food. As a small demigod, he prided himself on being par to a true god, as cunning and sly as even the mighty Blood God.

He was the Master of Manipulation – although no Angel of Death, he was still powerful enough to go up against the Blade and come out with naught but a scar. A lonesome scar he now hid, even a hundred years later.

George accused him of vanity, Sapnap of shyness. It was Punz who remained silent, eyes telling him he knew the truth. Because it was shame that led him to wearing this mask, a shame so powerful it rocked his balance and made his heart quicken. Dream was ashamed of the scar running across the bridge of his nose, having once shattered it completely, and now, the Angel of Death's oldest son's rebellion stirred the same feeling of hurt within him.

Exactly why he had to crush this little hissy fit as soon as possible. Soot disliked the new laws of potions now being illegal and there was no way Dream was changing his ruling to suit a little impish brat and his gremlin brother. Having crushed many a rebellion before, this small operation ran out of a camper van and a walled town would be easily crushed.

At least, he'd thought so. Now he counted his sole blessing in that there was always someone unhappy with progress. Eret was his in, the traitor to pull down the rebellion and Dream needed them on his side. Any cost, he'd pay.

"Kingship?" Eret clarified, L'Manberg uniform seeming dimmer against the whitey orange of candlelight that scrawled across the fabric. They were the embodiment of exhaustion, shoulders slumped, lips thin and chapped, even their sunglasses looked tired; cracked down the edge, the darkened glass the only thing protecting sensitive eyes from the light of the real world. 

Oh, yes. He had won. He would enjoy watching Soot's final moments. Perhaps that would be the catalyst to sending the brothers back off to their homeland. A glory that would be. 

Dream reminded, "In return for taking the core leaderships' first lives."

Hungry, weak and of anxious mind, Eret gave in. "Alright," they whispered, hand tilting forward to meet his. Their grip was weak, fingers wraith-like against Dream's iron-strong hold. "Betrayal for the throne."

"Betrayal for the throne," he repeated, lips twisting into a cruel grin as he registered his victory. "You have a week to uphold your end, at the finale you'll receive your prize."

"Alright," they whispered even softer.

Dream abandoned them, scoffing to himself about weak men and even more worthless rebellions. He'd teach Soot the consequence of opposing him on his land and he'd reign them all in before any of the higher gods got a hold of this knowledge and swooped down to interfere.

Not that he had to worry. After the near tie of the duel between him and the Blade, no other gods had approached him. That meant his land had been safe from the constant warring of the Continent and thus so had he. Eret would uphold their end, he knew, because they'd come from the thick of the wars — the Main Hub – and had braved the worst horrors. They didn't want to relive those, he doubted.

When he'd made it ten feet away and had dipped into the thicker trees, out of sight and sound of Eret, Punz joined him. His mercenary strolled up beside him, skipping along like he too knew the play fighting was over.

"When we gonna see the end?" He chirped, running a calloused finger down the thin thread of his bowstring. Punz held the weapon aloft, dauntingly calm despite his precarious grip on it. For a human, Punz was amusing. 

"I've given them a week," Dream answered, stepping over a rotten stick. Ten more minutes or so and they'd be out into the main road to the Capitol; Drisia of the Dreamesempi. He couldn't wait to break the news to his friends.

"I think it's in order to call a celebration, yeah? Just for us four, don't you think." Punz laughed.

The woods swayed around them, spiralling in dangerous arcs of shadows and light that mingled in the dinished moonlight. In their hands they gripped their metal candlestick holder, fingers white around the clasp. Their candle burned a pure white, flickering in the absence of other people.

Eret wallowed in their misery, breath caught in their throat as they came to the terms that they'd sold out their friends for a little bit of plush comfort. Wilbur would never forgive them, Tommy would hate them, Tubbo–

How would Tubbo react? The boy whom they'd found on their first day in the land of Dreamesempi. He was bright, with a vibrant green shirt and an adoration for the sky above them. The child talked of things elders had told him, views his parents had seen whilst studying at one of the most revered Halls of Study in the Main Hub before their untimely deaths at the wave of a crushing revolutionary force.

"Once the Main Hub was neutral," Tubbo's explained as if Eret hadn't grown up there. Not that the boy knew. "But then the Dark Shadow Revolution rose up and took control of everything. My parents were caught in the fire of the Elytrian Hall of Study when they burnt it down."

"Do you despise them for it?" They'd so brusquely asked.

"My parents? No, my grandparents raised me here. If I wasn't here I wouldn't have met Tommy!" The boy's bright smile had stopped them from asking the real meaning of the question: _do you hate the people who killed your parents?_

Judging from how the boy joined Wilbur Spot's pro-potion rebellion not a month later, they assumed the boy didn't much mind people who opposed law. Not that they had much to say, having joined themself.

Yet here they were, motionless in the recesses of the woods outside L'Manberg, having just signed away the boy's life to a man unfeeling of kindness. Dream had been starving them for weeks, supply lines cut off, using his admin abilities to make it snow over their crops and rendering them rotten. Something had to be done, and Eret had been the one to cave first.

As someone who'd grown up in the poorer provinces of the Main Hub, they knew full well what lack of food did to people. They weren't going to wait around for L'Manberg to go down the same path the residential areas of the Main Hub had.

They wouldn't survive it.

Not twice over.

Wind churned up the leaves around them, flinging crisp green flecks up into the air. One such leaf willowed before them, floating down to their feet. It stared up at them, beckoning, calling.

Misery was an odd feeling. Even odder was the surge of defiance that amalgamated it into a fluttering in their chest.

Perhaps there was hope yet. Maybe they could still change the tides. But if they disobeyed, if they broke their agreement, L'Manberg would crumble like every other insignificant town not yet (or ever going to be) on a map. Mayhaps their will to defy wasn't meant to be.

Solemn, mulling over what could've been, they turned and trudged out of the woods. The moon glinted down on them, basking them in a silvery light now that the clouds had floated past. Their candlestick flickered in the winds, pure white against the black of their soul.

The grass whispered in the wind. Eret ignored it, abdomen cramping too obviously for them to care about turning to look. Dream wouldn't backstab them if he was getting what he wanted. Not that they cared, either way.

 _What?_ They almost stumbled, wavering on the threshold of a pond. Staring down into its murky waters found a distorted image of themself, the flame of their candle a roaring blaze in the reflection. _Why would I not care?_

Dream was all-powerful. He was a god, that was well known. He'd lived for hundreds of years longer than anyone else on the Dreamesempi and flaunted a supreme knowledge of the lands. He'd risen in battle against the Blood God's vessel, Technoblade, and had nearly won in a duel to the unbeatable warrior of the South. The piglin now stayed mostly in the Antarctic Empire, hidden away from the rest of the world with his co-ruler, Philza Minecraft – a seemingly normal human.

 _"Why would you not?"_ Came a voice.

Eret startled, whirling so fast their candle went out. Teeth gritted almost painfully they squinted through the dark, tongue heavy like lead. "Who's there?"

A fog had settled, the worst thing about the Dreamesempi's transition to morning. It was thick and Tommy swore once he'd seen a chicken choke on it. Past the all-consuming grey, they could see nothing. 

_"Hello, dear one,"_ said the same voice. A pressure settled on their midsection and before they could blink they were pushed into the pond by an unseen force.

Eyes wide open were scrunched tightly shut, their gaping mouth quickly closed. Their sunglasses were gone, candle long lost. Eret writhed in the chilled water, enraged that they would be forced to respawn due to a pond.

When someone fell into a body of water colder than them, their flight or fight instincts kicked in. That resulted in gasping, panicking, flailing, swallowing water and eventually drowning if the effect wasn't tamed quickly enough. For some odd reason, Eret was experiencing none of these. In fact, it took them a moment to realise this before they felt the water had vanished.

Resigned to explaining their death to a frantic Wilbur, they opened their eyes and came face to face with glowing white eyes and a face with odd looking runic lines burnt deep into the creases. 

Their mouth opened to scream, the water that they couldn't feel rushing into it as if a drain amidst a storm. They flailed, kicking out, but the man with a shaven head and a smug purse to its lips floated before them, unaffected.

 _"Greetings, little one,"_ it said, arms idle by its sides. It wore a billowing black coat, tawny slacks pristine in the suspiciously clear water. The eyes were a dead giveaway of who this person was meant to be, although Eret knew not one sighting of it had been recorded in millennia. 

A prank, perhaps? A joke of Tommy's that had gone far worse than expected? Still, that didn't explain why they couldn't feel the water. Was that shock? 

A glance around found themself to be in a much deeper pond, clear light filtering down to the darker depths they were at, oxygen bubbles floating around them as glistening spheres of light. They could breathe here, open their eyes without repercussions, even the so called water rushing into their mouth was gone, some sort of illusion to make them struggle.

 _"I approach you with an offer,"_ declared the thing, eyes a beacon in the water. Eret disregarded the tales of this being as they struggled to define reality from dream, likely drowning to death. _"This is no dream."_

"Oh, yeah?" They burst out, surprising even themself with their viciousness. Just a moment ago, back in the woods, they'd been tired enough to lean against the sharpest tree there and doze yet now they were filled with life, an energy untold. 

The being, however, simply laughed. _"Indeed. What you see here is a demonstration of my will, dear one."_

"What-?"

The being rose an arm, long fingers dragging down Eret's cheek. An urge to shiver pressed against their skull but they remained still, earning an odd keening sound from the being. _"I have been watching you. I am intrigued."_

Alright, they were dead. They had to be.

 _"The potential you show is unfathomable, thus I find myself here offering you retribution."_ The being smiled, long jagged teeth revealing themselves, jagged as a monster's waiting to feast. _"You have been offered power by a lower being, I however wish to provide you with true power."_

"What?" They managed, heart thundering in their chest as they croaked. Their pulse hammered in their ears, throat pinched tight with fear. "I-uh, pardon?"

 _"I know you do not intend to carry through with the betrayal."_ Shock stilled their squirming. _"However, I promise unlimited power should you do so."_

This was a con. It had to be. Eret struggled, trying to kick up only to find they coule not move. The being was staring at them, it's sly grin sending a thousand warning bells through their jittery head. 

_"Herobrine offers you the power of its vessel, Eret of Arkis. The payment: one betrayal of those held dear. What says you?"_

Eret blinked and found themself by the large gates of L'Manberg, staring at a wall they'd slaved over for weeks and hadn't even received so much as a thank you for. A new resentment welled in their chest, whispers of a promise of true power warring with the Dream that offered them a throne.

 _Power._ They wondered, off-kilter and unable to think properly. _What was a throne if without power?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a different take on eret's betrayal pog
> 
> tw: breif mentions of blood, tell me if there's anything I should add :)))

It took them three days to get their mind set. During that time, they'd watched Tommy and Tubbo play in the grass (just children in a man's game), saw how Fundy yearned for his father, saw Wilbur snarl and shout at anyone who disrespected him.

Leaving the walls of L'Manberg left them feeling disgusted. Every time they left these walls it was to mull over their betrayal, every time they left L'Manberg Tommy and Tubbo were left to deal with Wilbur's frantic ire. The rebellion was losing, funds nearly depleted, the people inches from death. It made for an ugly response from their leader.

Meandering along the dirt path that had formed from the entrance to the meadows next to the walled town, they picked a small daisy, twirling it in their hands. The sun was bright today, shining down on them to caress their body in warmth.

"I know you're there," they said after making sure no human was nearby. It felt stupid to talk to themself, remembering the old yammering woman back in the Hub who'd whispered of demons and monsters. Everyone had labelled her crazy, although perhaps she had merely been cursed with a true sight.

_"I am always here,"_ agreed the overlapping voice of Herobrine. When it spoke, its voice sounded like twenty people all at once, a young girl and a gruff man the two most noticeable ones. Eret felt as though listening to its voice should've hurt them, but they felt nothing but the apprehension that had been following them through day and night. _"What can I do for you, Eret of Arkis?"_

They looked over the green meadow, watching the tall sunflowers sway in a gentle breeze. Temporarily derailed, they asked, "Why do you call it that? The Hub?"

In a blink, the misty outline of Herobrine had formed, the figure solidifying into the black coat wearing thing they'd seen in the pond. The only difference now was the fact it wore a red shirt under the knee-length coat. 

_"Before it was your Hub, it was our Arkis. There are many variations of the name, such as Arkhos and Arria, but I am old enough to remember the first name. Once Arkis was full of power, the well at its centre a stronghold for the gods and beings that roamed the lands. Now it is but a dead land, soil wasted on human design."_

Not quite sure how to deal with the sharp tone Herobrine bit out its words with, Eret looked down to the flower in their hands. Herobrine stood before them still, towering over them.

"Why are there runic-looking scratches on your face?" They pried in the silence.

_"I was a powerful being when in vessel,"_ it hissed, head jerking up to glare at the far off treeline beyond the meadow. _"The other gods feared me, used the final power of the well to rip me from my vessel and seal me in this non-corporal form."_

"Why are you asking me to be your vessel if you're stuck like this?" They frowned, "Does that mean you're responsible for the Downfall of the Hub and the loss of its magic?"

 _"Perhaps,"_ smirked the being. _"If Arkis was drained through the amount of magic she used it is no one's fault but her own."_

"The city was a person?"

_"All places of great significance are named after its deity. When that deity passes, they inhabit the land. If I were to set foot on Arkis like this she would drop me into her bubbling lava pits."_

"I thought you just said she was drained? Would she still be able to do that?" The questions bubbled at the back of their mind, fizzing as they clamoured to be let out.

 _"When a true power becomes one with the land, they have a deep control over it."_ Herobrine explained, voices sounding something like wistful. _"Arkis would recognise me through the land impression and unleash some of the land magic to get rid of me. The more power they have in life, the stronger a god is in death."_

"Isn't there a difference between a deity and a god? Why do you use them like they're the same?"

 _"They are the same. You humans have taken to referring to the supreme powers as gods and remarking your old shrine beings as deities but they are synonymous. Any more questions?"_ It tilted its head.

"Why do you want me? What power would you give me?"

_"I require a vessel. These runes of the Old People hinder all from seeing me unless of bloodline. It is likely you are some form of far-out descendant for you to see me. I am wary of having no vessel for thousands of years."_

Eret mulled that over, gaze flickering from the flower in their hand to the god before them. They repeated, "What sort of power do you have?"

_"I am a true god, so strong the others feared me."_ It expanded, seeming proud of its doings. Eret thought if it had been sealed by the other gods then there was a fair chance that Herobrine was crueler than it let on. Why would revered beings bind it to an unseen form otherwise? _"With vesselship I offer turn over the weather, access to the centre of my magic, a boundless flow of knowledge and triumph."_

 _That explains nothing,_ they thought.

"I thought only Admins could control the weather and the ley lines?" They queried.

_"Admins have selective power over their land's weather cycles and are capable of using the deep valleys of magic coursing through their boundaries only if strong enough. I am a supreme being, capable of such anywhere, although the power of leys are selective to only Admin rank."_

Eret didn't ask anymore questions. Herobrine settled down opposite them, legs crossed, entire form floating above the ground by a few inches. It would've been creepy were it not fascinating.

Finally, they asked, "What is the price for this power?"

Herobrine grinned. _"Betrayal of the one named Wilbur Soot would be enough."_

"Explain."

_"His father is one of the beings who sealed me away, taunted me with my inability to form a vessel and access my powers whilst like this. I wish to see him suffer."_

"Wilbur's father?" To the best extent of Eret's knowledge, Wilbur had never mentioned a father, nor had Tommy - his younger brother. Perhaps it was less of a blood family and more of a chosen one?

_"Indeed. To hear of his son's first death in a land where he has no power would be agonising. It would also make me gleeful."_ Herobrine drawled, pulling a string of grass from beside it to start weaving into some sort of loop.

"And would there be any side effect of me being your vessel? Will I be in control?"

_"Assured. To be a vessel is simply to hear the will of the god and access their powers. You will be the man in charge as I am tired from such a long time without a vessel and wish to merely sleep._ _"_

"And if you wake up? Will I still be in charge?"

It chuffed, glancing over to them with a glint in its colourless eyes. _"You will have full control over my powers so long as you are my vessel. Although, us getting along to some degree would save your body from the rot that accompanies those vessels who disagree with their god."_

 _Great,_ all they had to do was keep it happy and they'd be a vessel for as long as they wished. Maybe that was why Technoblade was the longest ever vessel for the Blood God - he got along with them.

"Okay, and the side effects?"

_"Your eyes would possibly tint white, a few runes would have to be transferred to you in order for my powers to be shared and to summon me for the binding you will have to draw a summoning circle through your own plasma."_

"Plasma?" They startled. "You mean my own blood?"

 _"A connection must be made,"_ it declared. _"If you do not give some blood I would be forced to take something more, such as a limb or an organ."_

"Blood's fine," they huffed, plucking the petals off their daisy. The little white flecks spiralled away in the breeze. "So I only have to kill Soot and I'd still receive everything?"

 _"I cannot withhold power from a vessel,"_ Herobrine hummed. _"Hence why many humans flounder under the power of a god. Being of blood will greatly aid you in your competence. And yes, kill or have Soot slain and all will be done."_

"Alright," they murmured, lips twisting into something like relief. They hadn't wanted to kill the boys; children who shouldn't have been dragged into this rebellion. "Anything you want to see in the act?"

 _"I want to see him in pain,"_ whispered the god, lips spreading to reveal tamed teeth, it's canines now the only razor sharp thing in its mouth. _"That is all, Eret of Arkis."_

It vanished, body unravelling into a cloud of mist before it was gone, carried away on an unseen wind. Eret sat there for the rest of the day, deciding on a plan to get their prize.

All beings suffered greed. Cattle ate grass till there was none, dandelion roots consumed all until they fought with other plants for dominance over land and humans fell victim to others' schemes and the play of fate.

Possibly it was hypocritical of them to speak of such, having fallen into the grasp of want themself. Not that Eret cared, to have things required sacrifice and it was one man's life over four. Better a crazed leader's life over three childrens', they reckoned.

Now they stood in the middle of L'Manberg, watching the town reel back from the roars of tnt. The Capitol had attacked, soldiers surrounding the walled town, Dream at the front of the charge. Afraid, the citizens of L'Manberg had shut the gates, only prompting the Admin to unleash his tnt canons on them.

The huts were wooden, fire spreading quickly as people differed between kneeling over dead friends and bucketing the lake water over the burning shelters. Tubbo wobbled beside them, hiccuping into his sleeve, free hand clutching the arm of Eret's L'Manbergian coat.

"What do we do?" Whispered the boy, devastated. Tommy and Fundy had left at Eret's discreet prompting to go on a scouting mission a few days prior and weren't due back until late tomorrow, checking out a mine for the rebellion. They'd tried to make Tubbo go too but the boy had refused, stating there was a special star alignment he'd only see from the battlements of L'Manberg. True to his word, he'd been up on the walls non-stop the past few nights.

"It'll be okay," they whispered back, gently easing the boy's clutching fingers away from their arm and giving his hand a soft squeeze. A familiar face stumbled past. "Manifold!"

Jack Manifold, a boy adept at fixing comm devices, sputtered to a halt, turning with watery eyes to speak to them. "Eret?"

"You and Tubbo need to leave." They declared, pushing Tubbo's shaking hand into Jack's dirt stained ones. "We'll regroup at the tree house but right now I need you two to run."

"What-?" Tubbo shook. Eret pulled their lips tight and watched Jack nod, face twisting with determination.

"Yes, sir," said the boy. "What about you?"

"Eret," Tubbo bumbled. "Why are we running?"

"We've already lost," they frowned, looking around at the wreckage of the town. The boys did too and their heart broke at the devasted looks on their faces. "I'll find Wilbur and we'll meet you both there. Go!"

"C'mon, Tubs," Jack shouted, pulling the brunet away. Tubbo looked back at them until Jack tugged him close and took off running.

"Stay alive, Eret!" Screamed Tubbo, voice lost to the growl of fire and exploding canons.

They smiled softly to themself, hands curling before them. Smoke obscured L'Manberg, most of the shocked wailing quietened down as the soldiers of Dreamesempi stomped over the threshold. Quite a few people would not respawn from this, Eret was sure, this event would likely take most of the elder's final lives.

They almost felt bad for them, knowing the people could've been so much more had they not joined the rebellion. Eret tossed these thoughts aside as they weaved around the carnage they'd given the go-ahead for and ducked into the surprisingly still-intact camarvan.

"Wilbur," they whispered, finding the man in the middle area, hunched over the table with the brewing stands to the sides of the room. "Wilbur, it's time to go."

"Of course there would be an attack the day we're low on numbers," the man muttered, fingers curling into matted hair to tug. Eret stooped over him, Ted's Wrath a weight on their hip. "Of course, of course!"

Intrigued by the man's frantic, manic tone, Eret rested a hand on the man's shoulder. Soot jerked to bat them away, sitting upright to reveal the glittering eyes of a man who no longer cared. He grinned and it was no longer the pretty charismatic smirk, now an ugly sneer.

"Who was it? Was it you? Did you tell them, Dream's a god– we need all men on hand to defeat him! L'Manberg, oh my sweet symphony!"

Eret stood, rigid as the man they'd known to be a leader now gave in to his panic and slammed a fist into the table.

"We have to do something!" Slurred the man, making his way to unstable feet. He swayed, falling against the table with a loud thunk as his legs refused to move, stumbling. "L'Manberg will not be my unfinished symphony! There once was a place– a place– _My L'Manberg!"_

"Sometimes you have to let things go," they said, sword sliding out of its sheath with ease. The sound was too small to be heard past the booming of the chaos outside. 

_"I want to see him in pain,"_ Herobrine had said.

"This was never meant to be, Wilbur."

"How can you say that?" Snarled the man, whirling on them only to stop short at the sword posed for his neck. "I– you! You're a traitor?"

"Goodbye, Wilbur." They smiled and snapped forth.

The leader of a doomed rebellion dropped unceremoniously to the ground, choking on his own blood as he clutched his neck. Eret watched, a laugh tickling their throat the longer they stood, and they stood until the man was no more and his body had turned to dust.

Soot would respawn in the wastelands of a town, his rebellion crushed and spirit destroyed. Eret would be monarch by the time he reawoke.

It was treason to accuse the King of murder.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a tricked Admin is an unhappy one

"Congratulations," Dream hummed. "I'll make an announcement before sundown of the victory and your crowning."

Eret nodded along, lingering in the shade of the large oak they stood under. Dream leaned against a tree of his own, the two on the cusp of the woods. The Capitol's soldiers marched past, following the trail down to the main road to settle back in the city. Punz was directing them, Sapnap perched on a crumbling wall playing with his flint and steel. George was wandering through the rubble.

"If it's alright, would you sign a contract?" They pursued, lowering their stance to appear meek. After they had decided on a plan of action on the Fall of L'Manberg, Herobrine had suggested a rather marvellous idea. "Just for reassurance, of course. You know?"

"Sure," Dream snorted. "You humans and your security. Hand it over."

Dream was a demigod, they'd been informed. He was old enough to be powerful but young enough to be arrogant.

 _"Children never read everything,"_ it had said, watching over their shoulder as they scrawled ink onto a scroll. An agreement between two parties to give Eret the throne was what it looked like, and at first, second and third glance that was all.

Excited, they watched Dream skim the long scroll, probably rolling his eyes at the eccentric wording and posturing. Herobrine had dictated the contract and they'd written it out word for word, minus the section where it had started calling him a fool.

Words were a great weapon if used correctly. This was common knowledge, yet some still disregarded the fact. Eret would not be so foolish.

"Looks good," said the Admin. He clicked his fingers and a quill appeared, which he then used to sign his name in a squarish cursive. Eret looked at it and noticed a gentle resemblance to the square configurations of the runes on Herobrine's skin; barely noticeable but there.

The scroll was handed back to them, where they then signed it with Dream's quill. Smiling they nodded, "I look forward to being Admin, Dream."

There was a beat of silence.

"Huh?" Questioned the man, chest rising in his telltale sign of gearing up for a wheeze of laughter. "What are you on about? I've given you kingship, that's it."

"I quote, _'thereby in accordance with the transferral of monarchy to Eret of Arkis, I, Dream, as Dreamesempi Admin, too give them all forms of power over the stated land, transferring all duties and paraphernalia accompanied with such to them effective immediately.'_ "

Dream had gone still, body frozen with his head tilted ever so slightly to one side. If his mask had holes where his eyes were, Eret was sure they'd see either a burning threat or all consuming fear.

The thing was, contracts were binding once gods signed them. Designed to hold the human in the being's grasp indefinitely, the binds went both ways to ensure as whole a bond as possible. Dream knew this and simmered as they smirked, the demigod's hands fumbling between them as he remained in place.

Poor little demigod was afraid. Ironic much? Considering how this entire country feared him, kneeling to his will. People reacted to his very name with alarm, freezing up with paralysing terror when he neared. Eret would put an end to all of that very quickly.

It was appalling how easily he'd fallen for it.

 _"You want control over the ley lines, don't you?"_ It had laughed. _"The capabilities of such magic is unique and their transportational advantages are undoubtable. In accordance, I propose we do something Dream can't disagree with. A method older than time herself."_

"I– How?" Dream whispered, hands curling into fists as he began to process the severity of his situation. His entire body shook, mask lowering as he panted. With his growing emotion, his voice grew louder. "How did you know? No human has ever–!"

"That's where you're wrong," they interrupted. "You've grown arrogant, Dream. I'm merely taking you down a notch."

The former Admin sucked a breath in past gritted teeth, jaw tightly coiled in a mirror of his tense shoulders. His stance had shifted to hurt and weary, his demeanour now fretful. "Why?" Dream whispered, tone empty.

"Why not?" They returned, daunting and cheeky. "Thanks to my generosity, you may remain within my lands or move on. Either way you will never be bothered again. It was good doing business with you, dear friend."

 _"Well done,"_ it whispered to them.

They turned their back on Dream and headed for the city, smirking when the demigod shuffled out of the brush to follow after them.

Dreamesempi wouldn't know what hit it.

The City Hall stood on a podium above the general road, creating a suitable stand for gatherings. It was here they stood beside Dream, the masked god standing behind a wooden lectern, the orange sunset beginning to shine on them.

Many people lived in the Capitol, the streets constantly abuzz with life; markets and shops always open throughout the week. Few travellers passed through due to Dreamesempi's North-Western position, neither in the centre of the Continent nor near the coast, separated from the seas by a country to the North and the West with the main chunk of mainland to the South and East. The Antarctic Empire took up most of the Southern Continent mass, with its grasp spreading thin around the halfway mark, not yet having claimed the Hub.

Though seeing as the Hub was in shambles, no aware country wanted to stake claim over the chaos.

"Citizens of Drisia!" Hollered Dream, the humming mass of people instantly quietening. There had to be at least two hundred people in the square, more filling the adjoining junctions to listen from as close as they could get. The Capitol's population was around a few thousand – a large number for such an unvisited country. "I call you here today to announce our victory over the trouvlenaking rebels of L'Manberg!"

Racious cheers and shouts rose up, children giggling and yelling as adults hollered and roared. The crowd swayed to and fro as Dream stood at the helm, calming them after a moment of hand gestures.

"In light of such success, I have decided to elect a new Admin and Ruler." The silence seemed deathly, a hundred plus eyes burned into them as the crowd realised why they were there. "All welcome the new Admin Monarch, Eret!"

Dream clapped slowly, the hesitance in the action evident. Eret put on their prettiest smile and beamed to the crowd, instantly churning up a round of frantic applause.

"Thank you, Dream," they declared, gliding over to stand behind the lectern as the demigod faded back. "Hello everyone!"

For such a unanimous crowd, they sure were loud. Eret had never heard people cheer quite so loud.

"I'd like to take a moment to thank Dream for electing me to take the reigns whilst he leaves on a journey of self-care." The women swooned in sympathy. "To celebrate, not only will there be a festival spanning the entirety of three days," the children bounced excitably. "But there will also be focus put on the needs of everyone! I will be taking residence within the next few hours and by tomorrow I will be listening to your issues in a noon meeting."

The people seemed to like the sound of that. Dream had never so much as given public announcements, always leaving them up to George or Sapnap. Eret would be different – they'd gain the hearts of the people and then move on to Stage Two of their plan.

A happy city was a prosperous one. If this was to be their base of operations, they needed to be well liked.

"In response to recent events, the Royal Guard and Army will be taking in surplus members. Anyone who wishes to join is advised to do so, with any man or woman with varied skillsets being considered."

"Women are being accepted?" Someone yelled.

"Indeed. Women are just as strong as men and in our new chapter, Dreamesempi aims to embrace gender equality."

The crowd seemed to swell, pride and joy overflowing. The sunset burned in their sight, golden hues washing over them.

"I'm afraid there are many things to do, so that will be all for today. I hope to see you all tomorrow in the castle." They made their smile a little softer and bowed shallowly.

Drisia was taken aback by a caring monarch and cried in approval. Eret couldn't wait to unleash their true plans.

Herobrine stood to their left, laughing in tandem to the crowd's cheers. A thousand voices rose up in celebration and its was the strongest of them all, its warbled tones somehow soothing on Eret's ears as they bathed in the golden light.

They trekked their way into the deep forest, wary of mobs spawning in the dark. The last thing they needed was to be blown up by a creeper and be forced to respawn days later.

Because respawn was like that. Sometimes it was quick and the prior deceased could spring up out of their chosen bed mere minutes after their death; sometimes it was slow and tedious, limbs burning in a cold embrace before they tingled and the dead woke up days after their demise.

 _"It's the magic,"_ Herobrine explained as they wandered through the woods. The tree house base was nearly at the farthest end and would take up to an hour to get there so there was time to chat. _"Usually powered by the ley lines if the country has no artifact of magical significance. Although, magic is fickle and sometimes fails, thus why some lives are final and others are not."_

"How come here there are three lives before death?" They questioned, thumbing the netherite necklace Dream had handed over. It was the Administrator Pass, giving them absolute power over the entire country with a sole thought. The Pass was unremovable from their being unless Admin rank was handed off to someone else at their behest. Dream's stiffness as he'd handed it off had made it the best win of their life

_"The Admin of the land usually sets the limit, able to tap in to the leys to see the limit of their reach. You should be able to change it, if you wish."_

"I'll test it out later," they hummed, stepping over a small babbling brook. The woods always surprised them with the quantity of life which it held: birds chittering overhead as mice scurried underfoot. A while ago, Tubbo had all but adopted a beehive he'd found within its depths – although that had ended quickly when Sapnap had struck and burnt down Tubbo's shelter alongside nearly a quarter of the woods.

The memory made their ears ring, a distant thrum of anger aching in their chest.

 _"Are you alright, little one?"_ The god beside them inquired.

They blinked the recollection away, realising they'd stopped in the middle of their stride. "Huh? Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Eret made to step forward but was halted by the being beside them glowering.

_"Are you tired? Humans have low endurance. Should you require a rest no harm will occur."_

"I'm fine," they mustered, swallowing and mentally exclaiming in joy at the fact the tree house couldn't be far. "Let's hurry–"

"Eret!"

Their head nearly fell off their neck as their gaze snapped up. Tubbo was ahead of them, charging towards them with the speed of a beast.

"Tubbo!" They gasped, opening their arms wide to catch the boy in a hug as he slammed into them. Herobrine made a noise of intrigue as Tubbo gripped their waist, his shudders jerking the both of them.

"Who were you talking to?" Asked the boy, bright gaze accenting his puffy red eyes. Their heart gave a pang at the sight.

"You know me," they said softly, curling a finger under the boy's chin. Tubbo's smile wobbled and they pulled him back against their chest. "Talking to myself. I'm glad you're okay. Where's Jack?"

"Here," called the boy, appearing from behind a tree. He looked worn down, ten years older from a single panicked afternoon. Eret clutched Tubbo with one hand and reached out with their other, beckoning the boy forth.

Jack buried himself into their side like a sailor in need of a ship.

"It's alright, boys," they hummed, hushing Tubbo as he shook. Jack half-melted into their side before stiffening.

"Eret, w-where's Wilbur?"

It was their turn to have their breathing stutter, their eyes fluttering shut as they tilted their face away from the two pairs of prying eyes.

"He didn't make it," they whispered.

Tubbo's chest fell so quickly it was akin to a bubble bursting. Jack bit his lip, rocking in their hold as if unsure whether to stay there or step back.

"Oh," someone said, voice hollow.

"He'll respawn," Eret scrambled to say, unsure themself if this act was really a façade. "Hopefully." 

_"He will should you allow it,"_ hummed Herobrine. 

"G- Good?" Tubbo stuttered, relief more of a question. In the recent months, Soot had been drawing closer to the like of a slave driver rather than a leader and a mutual equal. He'd been giving the boys in particular a harder time, pressing Tommy and Tubbo to step up to the plate of defending a home. 

Eret didn't know where that home was but it certainly wasn't L'Manberg. One thing they knew for certain was that barely sixteen year old kids shouldn't have to be worrying about defending a location with their lives. 

_Sixteen is old enough,_ Herobrine somewhat asked. 

_No_ , they thought back, repulsed. _Eighteen is the age of requirement for adulthood. These boys are just children._

Jack broke them out of their temporary haze, shuffling out of their grasp to leave Tubbo clinging to them. "What happened to L'Manberg then?" He asked, hands plopping on his hips in an effort to look more composed than his puffy eyes and dirty clothes made him seem. 

Tubbo's grip became tighter for all of a second, a brief panic-filled squeeze that pushed the air out of them and left them breathless for what they had to say. 

"It's long gone," they explained, silent as the boys shared a quivering look. "I worked a deal with Dream to keep him off our backs. We're safe now." 

"And Tommy? Fundy? Wil–" Tubbo cut himself off. 

Eret looked down at the boy attached like a limpet and sucked in a laboured breath. "Tommy and Fundy will be fine."

"And what about Wilbur?" Jack snipped. 

"It all depends on how he wakes up." 

The three of them shuffled for a moment, the dark of the woods all-surrounding as they mulled on the difficult topic. Leaves rustled in the chilled night breeze, the moon mourned overhead for a country that was never to be. 

"What did you do?" Whispered Tubbo long after they'd climbed up the tree house ladder and had settled down into the sleeping bags left there for emergencies such as this. 

With Tubbo at their side and Jack to their other, three sleeping bags wrapped in a cocoon around each other, they sighed. "I became the ruler." 

The boy jerked, surprised written over his features as he gawked up at them. "What?" 


End file.
